Warzone Reveal trailer: Shadows
This is the transcript page for the Warzone reveal trailer: Shadows. It's the first trailer and shows the major storyline. Status: Complete Translation To understand it, here is the explanation. *Between ( and ) in italic = what happens on the screen and sound *Bold and then : = The person who says it *Normal text : = What that person says *OGG file = At the point where the ogg file is, there starts the music of that file *Bold and italic = the OGG file stops from that point and starts again when another time this is. Transcript (The screen is black. The logos of Treyarch and Activision are shown. The screen flashes to the view of a soldier loading his gun. The screen flashes back to black and the main designers' names are shown. The view switches back and the person stands up. Again flashes the screen black and the names of other designers are shown. The screen switched back on last time and the soldier kicks in a door and in a split second are enemies shown who are firing at him. 3 drums are heard when the screen turns black once again.) The music stops Spike: '''Let's finish this.... '' (The screen shows a burning statue of liberty with unknown helicopters around it. It fades to a metro system in where Russian fight the local police and a train crashes into the wall. It fades again to a scared group of Russian civilians who are running away from gunfire. It fades again and two persons are looking to a high tower in an unknown city. It fades another time and the Bundeswehr are fighting the Russian army in a ravaged Berlin. A missile hits a group of German soldiers and the screen turns black. Slowly a view of Pripyat is shown, with the Ferris wheel.) '' ''The music stops'' '''Narrator: '''War is like a shadow... ''(A low drum beat is heard. After the view a Pripyat is some soldiers in wet suits climbing out of the water into a foggy room, one is holding his gun towards the roof and others are checking the walls.) '' '''News reader: ''(Softly in the background)'' 'The Russians have entered New York and Washington D.C.... The president says that they'll fight till the end. ''(It fades again and now is a crashed plane shown. The name on the plane is "United Sta" the rest is ripped off the plane. Suddenly the screen crashes and turns black, the music also stops immediately, slowly a picture of low quality on a wall is shown. On the pictures are with a red marker written "KILL") 'Narrator: '...The shadow of the man who created this. ''Music starts playing at the climax (1,05s)'' (American soldiers are running trough a devastated New York with burning buildings and pieces flying around. One is carrying a wounded soldier others a firing towards the side. The screen fades to a burning Eiffel Tower with the French army trying to fend of the Russians. They are yelling to each other.) '''French soldier: '''Vous n'abandonnez pas! (The soldier is shot and falls down. He lays motionless on the ground. The screen fades to London where the police tries to help the civilians by blocking the road. A chopper flies above them. Then a SAS team is shown who is firing on Russians at a dock.) 'SAS command: '''How's the situation?! ''(A soldier takes cover behind a block, but the bullets fly trough the block in his body.) 'SAS soldier: '''We're getting fucked up! ''(The view turns into a forest. The screen starts to play in slow motion. Leafs are flying around and it looks like nothing happens.) 'Narrator: '''Nobody can escape it... ''(A group of unknown soldiers is quietly walking through the bushes. Another view of the same soldiers who are walking taking positions in a prison shower room. It fades again and now is a close up of a soldier whose face is illuminated and he wears a mask above his forehead.) 'Narrator: '''You can fight... ''(The soldier pulls down the mask with a reaper pattern and then he's covered by a shadow.) 'Narrator: '...or die. ''Music changes into tension part (0.33 - 1.04) ''' ''(The screen turns black and the sentence: "Only death sees the end of war". Everything fades out, except war and it's moved to left under. Now zone are added with a flash.) Category:Weejoh- -